Vehicle seats of this kind are, for example, known from DE 42 19 891 A1, DE 197 34 408 A1, DE 298 22 649 and EP 649619 A1. The first and second attachment elements are designed as shaped strips or individual pieces with complementary profiles, or a combination of both. The attachment elements are locked and the cover is attached to the cushion body when the complementary profiles of the attachment elements are pressed into each other and barb each other. Since the attachment sites are partially or completely covered by the cover during this process, i.e. visibility is poor during this process, individual attachment sites may not lock.